


I'm a what?

by PenName_Crystal_Vibe



Category: Disney - Fandom, Dreamworks - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenName_Crystal_Vibe/pseuds/PenName_Crystal_Vibe
Summary: Come join in,We didn't know either.Told when eleven,Witch and Wizard.The houses of,Red, Green, Yellow and Blue.But then who really knew?





	1. Prologue

Harry Potter and Hermione Granger weren't the only witch and wizard to find out about magic when they turned eleven.  
Eleven girls and seven boys were to find out the same thing.  
By namely sake, I shall not tell but explain.

One told by rule that she must wed by age of eighteen  
One bound by something of pain when she speaks  
One with dreams of far off places filled of magic and wonder  
One who wishes to see her family  
One who wishes to be set free of grief  
One who wishes not to marry someone she doesn't love  
One trapped by no fault of her own  
One that has a legacy to fill to restore her family name  
One of which tells lies to gain trust of others  
One which has creative thoughts and aspirations  
One the brain that loves speed and acceleration  
One who has an animal friend  
One who seeks his fathers acceptance  
One which gave his life to save the one he loved  
One who steals and changes his name  
One with many brains but doesn't use them wisely  
One that wishes that health was better wealth  
And last of all, I shall not stall  
One who is funny and goofy but not human in the movie

So there you are,  
You have no names.  
Try to guess,  
Who they are.

 


	2. Chapter One {Disney}

Elsa, Anna, Merida, Rapunzel and Olaf all sat patiently waiting for their three older cousins to get home. Well three cousins for the girls, two for Olaf, one was his big sister.  
They all say in the lounge room of Olaf's house, watching the fireplace. It was tradition for them all to get together over the girls holidays so that the younger ones could hear stories about Hogwarts.  
The eldest of the three girls was Jasmine, followed by Ariel who was the same age as Jasmine. Last was Belle, who was Olaf's sister, had started Hogwarts that year.  
There was a loud bang and a jet of soot came flying out of the fireplace, it settled and their stood Jasmine, she walked out her outfit covered in soot. Another bang, less soot than the first time. Ariel was next, smudges of soot visible in her hair. A less loud bang, no soot followed the arrival of Belle, with her parents right behind her.  
Olaf jumped up, running over to his sister and engulfing in a hug.  
"oh, Jasmine, Ariel, go get yourselves cleaned up." Mrs Bianco said and the girls trudged to the bathroom.  
"So, who wants to hear about my first year at Hogwarts?" Belle asked and a chorus of 'yeahs' went through the room. 

 


	3. Chapter Two {Dreamworks}

Hiro sat with his friends Jack and Hiccup, he awaited the arrival of his brother Tadashi and his other two friends Honey and Elisa. There was a pop in the next room, Honey walked in, her steps wobbly as she fell over. Hiccup got up and walked over to help her up. Elisa walked in after her, "Man, I love doing that." She said.  
Hiro watched the doorway for his brother to walk in. Honey and Elisa looked at each other, "He doesn't know."  
Hiro looked at them, "What don't I know?" He asked.   
"Hiro, Tadashi is dead." Honey said, leaning against the cabinet behind her. Hiro looked at Elisa who just nodded.   
"We were meant to explore Hogwarts together." Hiro said, getting up and walking out of the room.   
"That's assuming that he is a wizard." Elisa said.   
Jack shook his head and stood up, "I best be going. mum'll wonder where I am." He said and walked to the door and left.   
"Me too, I promise dad id help him with unpacking." Hiccup said, following what Jack had done, "Bye" he called over his shoulder.   
Elisa sighed, "I'll go talk to him." She said, making her way up to Hiro's room.

 


End file.
